Gordon and the GMan
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: A parody of Half-life 2. Gordon comes up with a way to prevent the alien disaster happening everywhere. Rated T for some strong language.


**Gordon and the G-man**

**This takes place at the end of Half-Life 2. When Gordon is using the gravity gun to destroy the reactor in the citadel, and killing Dr Wallace Breen in the process. And for the sake of story-telling, Gordon talks in this parody. Enjoy!**

**This fanfic contains some strong language.**

Gordon stood on the top floor of the citadel, destroying the reactor with his gravity gun.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'LL UNLEASH." Wallace shouted to Gordon "YOU COULD BRING DOWN THE WHOLE CIDATEL! THINK, MAN, THINK! OF THE PEOPLE BELOW!

Gordon thought about what to say at Wallace's outburst. Then he remembered that his friend Barney Calhoun had asked Gordon to give Wallace a message for him.

"Uumm..." Gordon struggled "Oh, yeah remember Barney Calhoun the security guard from Black Mesa? He says fuck you."

"NO!" Wallace screamed "YOU NEED ME!"

Gordon gave the reactor one last shot with the energy balls from his gravity gun (I'm not sure what those glowing balls are which you destroy the reactor with. You can correct me if they have a specific name.)

Explosions formed around the reactor. Gordon had did it.

"Wow!" Alyx cheered. "You did it!"

Gordon turned to Alyx "Where did you come from?"

"C'mon Gordon, we've got to get out of here. Maybe we can get out of here while we still have..."

Alyx couldn't finish as the reactor then gave a huge explosion. Suddenly time seemed to stop.

"Time? Dr Freeman?"

"Who's that?" Gordon spoke out loud.

"Is it really that time again?" The G-man then appeared.

"Oh christ." Gordon groaned. "Not this guy again. Who is he, some kind of neighourhood pervert?"

"It seems as if you've only just arrived. You've done a great deal..."

"O.K that's enough." Gordon interrputed "Stop."

Gordon had seen enough of this weirdo. It was enough that he had put Gordon into statis for 20 years and it was enough that he had offered to have Gordon killed if he had refused his offer to work for him. But if Gordon was going to work for him, he needed some answers.

"Is there a problem, Dr Freeman?"

"Yes, I want to know a few things, if I'm going to work for you, I need some answers."

"What would you like to know?"

"Who are you?"

"They call me the G-Man."

"But what's your real name?"

"That is not of importance."

Gordon closed his eyes irritated. "Are you even a human? Are you working for the aliens, like the combine or anyone I've fought?"

"What I am is not of importance." The G-Man replied "And I'm against the aliens, if I was working for them, would I have kept you in stasis, and sent you out to fight them?"

"You're right. That was a stupid question." Gordon sighed. "Look, if you wanna be a weirdo and have people think you insane, that's fine with me, but before you put me back into statis or whatever. I have just a few last questions."

"Ask away." The G-man replied

"Have you just stopped time?"

"Indeed I have."

"Can you time travel?"

"Yes."

"If you can time travel. Is there any chance you could just take me back 20 years to when Black Mesa existed and I could stop myself from causing aliens to invade the entire world and cause billions of deaths everywhere?"

At this the G-man froze. "Huh...I never thought of that. My employers never told me to do anything like that."

"It sounds like your employers are stupid as hell, whatever or whoever they are."

G-man didn't answer. His puzzled body language had said enough.

"So how about it?" Gordon smiled "This plan could prevent disaster everywhere."

"Hmmmm...I suppose if I checked with my...I think they'd approve...hmmmm...I suppose so. I mean why not? Plus it'd erase this employee who I have completely no use for, this soldier called Adrian Shephard. I feel sorry for him leaving him forever in stasis."

"Don't mention soldiers to me." Gordon frowned "They bring back bad memories. Let's go."

And so Gordon and the G-man went back in time to prevent disaster everywhere.

Everybody lived happily ever after, except Adrian Shephard who died in a war in Iraq.

**THE END OF ALL THE HALF-LIFE GAMES. **


End file.
